


【Drarry/无差】【授权翻译】Oblivious

by runeseer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 德拉科也许是对波特有感觉的，但他绝对赞同“波特永远都不会对他怀有同样的感情”这个观点。哪怕波特在情人节那天叫上德拉科一起喝酒，也不代表什么…不是吗？





	【Drarry/无差】【授权翻译】Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oblivious](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509428) by DellyDaaa. 

一个形状怪异、颜色鲜艳的盒子“砰”的一声掉在德拉科的桌子上，他迅速抬眼，发现他的搭档杵在他面前，不知出于何种原因，他悄无声息地走进他俩的办公室，以至于德拉科没有注意到他的动作。那个可以称之为“扔”过来的盒子现正无辜的压在德拉科正阅读的一份报告上面。  
“这他妈是什么，波特？”  
“巧克力。”波特耸耸肩，说。  
“给我的？”德拉科怀疑地问。  
波特点点头：“你爱巧克力。”  
一阵寂静过后，德拉科赞同道：“我非常爱巧克力。”  
波特再次耸耸肩：“所以，我想我应该给你一些。要知道你刚从圣芒戈回来。这是表示“欢迎回来”或者“康复万岁”之类的礼物。”他笨拙地做着手势——对他所说的话加上引号之类的。  
本该是一场突击战，一小撮犯罪人员相当不明智的企图袭击德拉科、波特以及其他傲罗，当然最终，这伙笨蛋还是被逮住了。当时与德拉科对峙的那个人，甩了一个暴力而又强大的魔咒，不幸击中了他，魔咒的后坐力把他猛地推到了石墙上，因此多处骨折，最为严重的则是颅骨骨折，显然头部受伤最重。因此他被立即送往圣芒戈医院，并在那里呆了两个星期。  
治疗师们轻而易举地就接好了他的那些骨折，同时也修复了他的颅骨。接下来的三天他一直觉得晕晕沉沉的，但在那之后，他觉得自己可以出院了。治疗师们则坚持让他留院观察，以确保他没有出现意料之外的神经问题。  
最后，德拉科直到那天早上才出院——差不多在袭击发生的两周之后。尽管他的上司愿意给他更多的在家休养的假期，但德拉科却要求立马恢复工作。他敢打赌，如果再多呆在床上一天，他非疯不可，而这让他觉得自己彻底是个一无是处的废物。  
“行吧。”德拉科慢吞吞的说道，试图弄明白波特到底在搞什么鬼。当然他也不愿自认为送这个礼物就是波特声称的那个理由。他不得不指出：“我受伤住院，你送我巧克力真是太甜蜜了，但并不能解释为啥这个包装盒是粉色的，而且还是巨大的心形！！”  
波特嘲弄道：“马尔福，你真的是忘了今天的日期吗？2月10号！快要情人节了，我又能怎样？当我决定给你送些什么时，我认为最棒的礼物就是送你一些巧克力——而你喜欢巧克力这点我也是偶然才知道的。当然，你是个甜食爱好者都不是什么秘密了。我很抱歉这个包装不合你心意，但这是我能找到最好的了。我敢保证如果你吃了它们，你绝对会赞不绝口的。”  
德拉科非常清楚日期，他没忘记即将到来的情人节。然而，单身一人，并且无可救药的爱上一个“直的”工作搭档真叫人在这样的日子里郁闷无比。波特送的礼物与节日无关，哎，扫兴，当然在二月的日子里，也就只能送巧克力了。  
德拉科重新把注意力放在波特撂他桌子的盒子上，更加仔细地观察了那俗气的外包装。他发现那是他最喜欢的瑞典的一家巧克力制造商的产品。德拉科感动于波特是如此的了解他，显然，他也知道这些巧克力绝非廉价（这没什么好奇怪的，毕竟德拉科就喜欢奢侈品）。当然，波特在古灵阁也有足够的金加隆，有趣的是，波特甘愿为他花大量的金加隆购买一盒巧克力。  
德拉科露出一个顽皮的假笑：“你说这个礼物只是我的康复礼物，但你真的确定你没有秘密爱着我吗？”他夸张的深吸一口气：“噢，请原谅我的一厢情愿，毕竟是美梦成真啊！”  
像这样的打趣已经司空见惯了。如今，他们经常互开玩笑，装模作样的打情骂俏，早已代替了过去恶语相向的辱骂嘲讽。有人会觉得怪异，但对他俩来说这只不过是换了种让他俩感觉良好的表达方式而已。  
“噢，马尔福，我不能再骗我自己了，我确实爱上了你！”波特回击，然后他夸张的狂眨眼的样子表明他没把德拉科的玩笑话当真，但那种虚假的迷恋表情很快就消失了。他哼了一声，翻了个白眼：“确实挺搞笑的，但你就不能像个正常人一样说句谢谢吗？”  
德拉科小心的叹了口气，这种回应清楚的表明他只能成为波特的一个朋友。德拉科不是很在意这个，真的。从他们的学校之日起，他们经历了许多，德拉科也不想跟别人搭档。不管他对波特怀有多么强烈的感情，他能接受他俩保持现在这个状态。  
德拉科掀起心形盒盖，光看着巧克力，就让他馋的不行（波特说对了，他真的是个重度嗜甜爱好者）。他挑出一小块，说：“好啦，谢谢你，波特。”然后把巧克力丢进嘴里，不小心发出一声呻吟：这巧克力真是太美味了！！。  
“不客气。”波特看着德拉科品尝起他的礼物，嘟囔的回答。过了一会儿，他摇摇头，转过身去。  
当波特走回自己的办公桌时，德拉科不禁打量起他的背影：波特有个完美的屁股，挺翘圆润，德拉科认为它拥有足够的弹性。他躺在医院病床，错过了欣赏波特，更不用说他还很想念波特。他不由为自己可悲的想法叹了口气。  
波特回头看向德拉科，德拉科飞快的移开自己的视线——它一直盯着波特健美的身体。他担心自己的视线是否停留的太长了，但波特只是坐下来，没说什么，所以德拉科确信自己没被发现。  
波特开始在座位上坐立不安，他随意翻动了下文件，用羽毛笔敲着桌面，不停地抖腿。德拉科正要对他厉声制止，波特瞥了他一眼，说:“你不在这儿的两周，真是过得糟透了。”  
德拉科假笑道：“是啊，这对你来说一定很可怕，真希望我不在的时候，你没有太过迷失你自己。”、  
波特又瞪了德拉科一眼，随后他的表情温和起来：“我一直很担心你，我几乎不能集中注意力，而且，我…想念你。”  
德拉科确信自己的脸在此刻红了，他真的忍不住要作一番嘲弄的反驳了。相反，他只是简单回应：“额，听你这么说感觉很棒。”因为听上去确实很棒，特别是这话来自于波特。  
然后他们再没有说话，相反，他俩开始专心处理今天的工作。  
德拉科知道波特没女票，事实上，他知道波特自从和女韦斯莱在一年前分手之后，就再也没约会过。德拉科有时候会惊讶为什么会这样，又不是没人不想跟波特约会。老天爷啊，德拉科敢打赌半数以上的魔法世界里的（男人和女人们）都想和救世之星来场约会。而现在，要么就是波特太挑剔，要么就是他真的对此兴趣缺缺。德拉科怀疑应该是后者，因为波特没那么肤浅。  
波特知道德拉科也没女票，但他不知道的是：德拉科是个同。不论哪种情况，他都是单身，仍然独自一人。  
在俩人成为傲罗搭档的一年之后，德拉科和波特现在的关系变得非常亲近。他们不仅仅是同事，还是朋友。但德拉科认为没必要向波特提及他的性取向，德拉科也不清楚波特一旦知道这种事，他会有什么样的感觉。他敢保证波特是这世界上最友善的人了，也许这也不会困扰到他什么。但是，德拉科还是担心是否需要跟波特分享这个消息（是否应该对波特出柜）。  
最主要的是，他不想要波特知道他爱慕着他。因为他俩合作完美，因此德拉科不想冒失去波特作为搭档的风险。他担心一旦波特知道他是个同性恋，也许他就更容易意识到德拉科喜欢他，多于只做个同事和朋友的那种喜欢。如果波特真得弄明白这点，德拉科确信他一定会立马要求一个新搭档。  
所以永远不让他知道才是最好的选择。  
情人节了。这对德拉科来说只是另一个普通的星期五。他像往常一样起床，吃着同样的早餐，早点出发去上班，专注于他的报告（又是在办公室度过的沉闷的一天），和波特闲谈。他决定下班后直接回公寓，吃顿晚餐也许再来杯红酒，上床看本有趣的书然后睡觉。  
他就是他每天的例行工作。他真切的意识到，对于一个20岁左右的年轻人来说，他这种一成不变的生活还是很可悲的，但他无所谓。傲罗这个职业有时让人筋疲力尽，尽管他热爱富有挑战性的工作，但他更喜欢他安静而又简单的私人生活。  
离德拉科下班还有20分钟了。他把椅子往后靠了靠，这样他就能伸直他的腿并把双脚搭在桌子上，接着他把双手在头后交叉，头枕好，闭上眼睛。他终于可以在办公室小憩一下了，毕竟工作都搞定了。再说，今天又是周五外加情人节，谁还想在这种情况下工作啊（反正不在乎）。  
在德拉科懒洋洋地瘫在位置上时，他听到波特发出的低声吼叫。她之所以知道这个，是因为他今儿一整天都听到波特这样。他从眼角瞥了一眼波特，果不其然，又一只猫头鹰落在他桌子上，朝他伸出一条腿，以便让他把携带的包裹从上面取下来。包裹是用亮红色的纸包装的，上面还装饰着闪闪发亮的桃心。这只是波特今天收到的一百多张卡片和礼物中的某一个。  
波特取下包裹，然后把它和其他礼物扔在一起——而后者已经堆在了他桌子旁的地板上。德拉科知道波特永远不会把它们扔掉，无论他有多么不想要，他只是太好脾气了。  
“哈，”德拉科叹了口气：“看起来每个人都竭尽全力的想要向我们的救世主表达他们的爱。”  
“闭嘴吧，你，”波特痛苦地说：“你知道我讨厌这个，我根本不认识这些送我礼物的女人。哪怕是她们中的一小半人！！她们只因为我的名气才对我感兴趣。为什么每个人都这样？就不能让我一人待着吗？”  
德拉科皱起眉头。他不喜欢波特心烦意乱，尤其是为这么一件小事心烦意乱。但德拉科知道，波特因为名气而受到的关注确实让他心烦意乱。  
“波特，你备受崇拜，”德拉科安慰的说道：“这永远不会改变。你，是个名人，而且是一个英俊非凡的名人。我知道你讨厌这种被人关注和由此而来的特殊对待，但这是无法避免的。只是，别想太多，而且别让它困扰到你。”  
波特好奇地看着德拉科。他显然对德拉科意想不到的安慰感到震惊。不过显然，德拉科简短的话语中只有一部分让他印象深刻。  
“你觉得我很帅？”  
直到波特指出来，德拉科才发现他说漏嘴了、他刚才说的每句话都是真实的，他确信这听起来是真诚的。这句恭维话不知不觉地脱口而出，那么自然，那样轻易，表明他确实相信这是真实的评价。波特显然明白了德拉科的整个声明是多么严肃认真，尤其是关于他长得帅的那句话。德拉科几乎不可能把这当作他的玩笑话。不过，他还是很快恢复了往日的伶牙俐齿。  
“是啊，这是普遍看法好嘛，难道不是吗？不过，你还是比不过我。” 这是一个彻头彻尾的谎言，但德拉科需要用一句俏皮话来掩饰他的真情流露。  
让德拉科欣慰的是，波特笑了。他的笑声独特、声音深沉又富有魅力。德拉科喜欢听到这种声音，尤其是当这是他说了什么或做了什么时。  
“你太谦虚了，知道吗？”波特笑了一下，说。  
“我知道，谢谢你。”德拉科傲慢地回答。  
波特盯着德拉科看了一会儿，然后又把注意力转向他的文书工作。很快，他就开始坐立不安，像往常一样，用羽毛笔敲着桌子，抖腿。波特还是老样子，大家都知道他总是坐立不安，这几乎把德拉科逼疯了，但与此同时，他觉得这很可爱。不过，德拉科现在更担心了，因为波特整个星期都表现得怪怪的。  
最近，德拉科有注意到，在他们玩笑般的调情时，波特似乎变得异常慌乱。这种戏谑对他们来说已经不是什么新鲜事了，但现在波特似乎对此感到尴尬。德拉科确信波特没有察觉到自己的感情，因为他已经控制住自己不去太在意波特(显然今天除外)。他想，也许波特正在重新适应德拉科的回归，重新适应他陪在自己身边的日子。德拉科躺在圣芒戈的那两周，是他们成为搭档以来最长的没有见面的时间。  
而且，德拉科可以发誓，他发现波特比以前更加频繁地看着他。他断定这一定是因为他受伤后，波特仍然担心他的健康，尽管治疗师说他恢复得很好。甚至作为救世主，波特很可能只是担心，并注意着任何可能表明出了什么问题的症状。他本想厉声斥责波特，让他把话说完，但实际上他很高兴知道波特这么关心他。  
波特的话打断了他的思绪。  
“嘿，德拉科？”  
“怎么，波特？”  
波特看上去比往常更慌乱了，德拉科越来越担心他的动作，但同时激起了他的好奇心：波特这是咋啦？咋这么紧张呢？  
“今晚你有什么重要计划吗？”波特最后还是问道。  
尽管他的答案令人悲伤，但德拉科还是诚实地回答：“没什么，除非阅读第十遍的《了不起的盖茨比》也算作是重要计划的话。”  
“你知道，对于你喜欢麻瓜文学这一点，仍让我吃惊，”波特咯咯咯的笑出声：“但是，不，这不是重要计划。我意思是你今晚没约会吗？”  
德拉科想要发出一声刺耳的大笑：波特真认为他能约某个漂亮的女人出去吃顿大餐，然后再把她带回他的公寓，品尝着昂贵的红酒，然后在浪漫的音乐声中依偎在沙发上？哦，别了吧，根本就不会发生。  
“我不是你，波特。人们才不会排着队跟食死徒约会呢。”  
“前食死徒，”波特固执地纠正道。不管出于什么原因，他总是对这个话题很激动：“你现在是名傲罗了，人们应该尊重这一点。”  
“这并不意味着他们真会这么做。”德拉科差不多是数千次指出这一点了。  
再一次，波特打断了他那“前食死徒”的长篇大论（德拉科想起了前不久的某次），继续说：“我敢保证肯定有很多人想跟你约会。”  
“也许吧，但我会想和他们约会吗？这完全是另一个问题。”  
“好啦，你肯定有喜欢的人。”  
德拉科感觉自己的脸颊温度迅速上升：“不关你事，波特。”  
“这么说确实有这么个人？”波特问，他的表情难以捉摸。  
德拉科迫切需要把话题从自己身上引开：“那么你呢？你有什么重要计划？”  
波特皱眉，还是允许德拉科强行更改话题的行为：“我也没什么计划。”  
“那么，我确信你会找到些什么容易的事情可以做的。”  
波特起初并没回应。当他回答时，他太小声了以至于德拉科差点错过：“我只知道我想做的事情可能并非容易。”  
“什么事？”德拉科问道。  
波特用手指耙过他的头发：“算了。”  
德拉科耸耸肩：“如果你坚持的话。”他不喜欢强迫波特把事情告诉他。波特总是在他需要的时候才跟他说话。  
他们随后陷入令人不安的寂静中，这状况对他们来说不同寻常。德拉科想打破沉默，但他压根不知道波特在想什么，也不想随意打扰他。尽管如此，他还是偷偷地看着波特，看着后者越来越坐立不安。

过了大概一分钟之后，波特看上去终于下定决心。他停下了之前焦躁不安的动作，对他自己点点头，然后宣布道：“我俩今晚应该出去喝一杯。”  
德拉科不由地挑起眉，上次他和波特一起喝酒还是去年6月的德拉科生日上，波特坚持要这么做因为德拉科没有什么朋友。他的父母现在也搬到了法国，格雷、布雷斯和潘西在战后也都搬离了这个国家，当波特发现这点时，他说没人应该孤零零的过生日，那天才是德拉科真正意识到他对波特有种超出工作搭档、甚至超越他们友谊的感情。  
波特今天邀请德拉科喝一杯似乎和波特在生日那天请他喝一杯大不相同(波特这么做很可能只是出于同情)。虽然德拉科一直认为情人节是一个有点愚蠢、完全没必要过的节日，虽说它本来是一个浪漫的日子。他把这种无意义的想法推出脑海——尽管那并不重要。也许波特这么做只是为了避开粉丝们对他的关注。  
他发觉自己不由自主的问出声：“你想要和我出去喝一杯?”脱口而出的问话不禁让他畏缩了一下，他想，当哈利这么问的时候他是否想到这看起来像是个约会——当然德拉科希望这是约会——但他知道这只是他一厢情愿。  
波特猛地一动，德拉科觉得也许他试图耸耸肩：“额，既然我俩都无事可做，还有我想估计只有我俩干楞楞地杵在这里。周五了，我们应该来点不同的。”  
德拉科不想错过和波特多呆一会儿的机会，但他不想太明显地表明他对此有多渴望：“好吧，我想喝上一、两杯就可以了。”  
波特发出短促的一声大笑。德拉科估计波特以为会遭到拒绝。波特看他答应后高兴了很多，他也没太去深究原因。  
“如果你愿意的话，我们现在收拾一下就出发可以吗？” 波特急忙问道，好像担心如果他们不马上离开，德拉科会改变主意似的。  
“行。”德拉科边起身边回答。他抓起斗篷和围巾，穿好，与此同时，波特也收拾好了。  
“你没有帽子或手套吗?”波特一边问，一边把自己的帽子往乌黑的头发上一戴。“外面很冷。”  
“我想我不需要手套，而帽子会弄乱我的头发。”  
波特哼了一声：“你真是的，我保证你的发型依旧完好。”  
“行了吧，波特…”他夸张的叹了口气：“你还真是天真。我花了大量的时间和功夫才弄好我的头发。我要让你知道这一点，我才不会因为外面区区的寒冷就毁了它！！”  
波特调皮地翻了个白眼：“随你便吧，只要你不抱怨寒冷就行。”  
他们走出办公室，朝着电梯走去。他们一到中庭，德拉科就问道:“你打算去哪儿?”  
波特不好意思地笑了：“话说你介意到麻瓜伦敦探险吗?我喜欢那家酒吧，而且我去的时候也不…”  
德拉科理解了哈利未说出口的话，他一点都不介意去麻瓜世界——特别是波特陪着他，于是他回答道：“听起来不错。”  
波特怀疑地瞅了他一眼：“我得承认一点，我认为想要让你同意需要比这更有说服力的理由。我了解你，你从来没有去过麻瓜世界。”  
“是啊，我通常不会去，”德拉科回答：“不过，这跟你一起，所以我只知道我会适应的。”  
波特冲他粲然一笑。  
波特说对了，外面真的很冷。德拉科拒绝打哆嗦或是抱怨，或者表现出自己被冻得够呛。不过，波特脸上那愉快的笑容预示着什么的话，那就是波特一定知道他有多冷。德拉科几乎后悔死答应进入麻瓜界了，他同意计划的时候，完全忘记了在麻瓜界不能使用魔法的规定。他不能冒险抽出魔杖施个温暖咒。尽管他真的很冷，但他并不真的后悔这么做，，毕竟他跟波特一起。  
幸运的是，波特带他去的酒吧离魔法部不远。波特坚持要他们走过去，他说得对。离开魔法部后不久，他们发现自己置身于一个舒适的小酒馆里——尽管有些破旧，但那儿的人不多，德拉科觉得这很奇怪——周五晚上了竟然没几个人。不过，德拉科猜想，也许这就是波特喜欢这个地方的原因。  
“找个位置，”波特说：“我去拿点酒来。”  
德拉科怀疑地看着他：“你知道我喜欢什么酒？”  
波特尴尬地揉了揉后颈：“额，我知道。但他们肯定没有你喜欢的那种精灵酿制的红酒。所以，我要让你尝试一些新的东西。”德拉科看上去一定很害怕，因为波特马上补充道:“相信我吗？”  
德拉科已经知道他在很多方面都信任波特。显然，这种信任现在包括允许波特做主选择他的酒，他朝波特点点头作为回应。  
“我马上回来。”说完，波特离开了，德拉科单独留下来寻找位置。  
德拉科选了角落里的位置，在那儿他能等着波特拿来他们的酒。波特真是太他妈帅气了，德拉科情不自禁的想着（自从他们成为搭档以来，他一天能足足有五次这样的想法）。德拉科最喜欢的爱好之一是在安全距离之外欣赏波特——绝佳的机会。  
当他看着波特的时候，他开始思考这样一个事实：尽管波特令人惊叹，但他身上还有比外表更重要的东西。  
德拉科很久以前就明白了，他多年来一直鄙视的“太格兰芬多”是造就波特的一个重要因素。他甚至逐渐喜欢上了这些特点，至少在波特身上是这样。波特大胆的性格，加上他无私的本性，使他成为一个优秀的伙伴，以及一个优秀的朋友。他平易近人，友好善良，他对他所关心的人的坚定不移的忠诚，而且和他在一起很有趣，他有能力在几秒钟内让任何人脸上都露出笑容。即使在他最糟糕的日子里，波特也比德拉科认识的任何人都要好。  
最重要的是，波特不像其他人那样看待德拉科。波特是第一个忽略德拉科不那么光彩的食死徒历史的人。他主动放下过去，去了解德拉科，远远超出了他作为工作伙伴的义务。处理他俩霍格沃茨时代遗留下来的问题并不容易。但波特一直坚持不懈，而现在波特现在确实认识德拉科了，德拉科也愿意了解波特。  
“我回来啦。”  
德拉科吓了一跳，差点从座位上摔下来。他完全沉浸在幻想中，几乎没注意到波特拿着酒走过来。波特在他面前放了一个高脚杯，里面装着一些深琥珀色的液体，上面漂浮着一层泡沫。德拉科怀疑地看着它。  
“这啥？”  
“这是麦芽啤酒。” 波特回答，已经喝了第一口。一小堆泡沫粘在他的上唇。德拉科饶有兴趣地看着波特伸出舌头想把它舔掉。他说:“我喜欢这个地方，因为他们有很多佳酿，我给你点了我个人最喜欢的，你可以试试。”  
德拉科把注意力从波特的嘴上移开，又回到他面前那杯可疑的饮料上。他以前从未喝过这种酒，悲伤的是，他并不是一个敢于走出自己舒适区的人。  
波特叹了口气：“相信我，记得吗？我保证它很好。”  
德拉科确实记得他答应让波特挑选他的饮料，所以他小心翼翼地把酒杯举到嘴边，抿了一小口——味道不错，有些苦，但是口感丰富，德拉科从来没有想过他会喜欢。  
“还不错，”他勉强承认。  
波特咧嘴一笑：“我很高兴你这么说。”  
“我该付你多少钱？那杯酒？”看到波特露出一个困惑的表情，德拉科补了一句。  
“别别别，我请客。” 德拉科正要抗议，但波特打断了他：“听着，我猜你根本没有麻瓜钱币，而我又不擅长兑换货币，打住，就这样。”  
德拉科根本不知道麻瓜的钱是什么样子的，所以波特说到点子上了：“噢,好的。你要知道我对此很不高兴。你先是给我买巧克力，现在请我喝酒。我是一个马尔福，我完全有能力自己买这些东西。”  
波特哼了一声，但坚持说道:“就收下礼物吧。”  
“行吧。”德拉科做了让步，尽管有点暴躁。他又环视了一下酒吧，然后说：“这个地方…不错。”  
波特咯咯地笑了:“我知道这儿可能达不到你通常的标准，但我喜欢它。就像我之前说的，酒单选择丰富多样，而且，它永远不会像很多地方那么吵。我只是觉得…在这里很自在。”  
德拉科突然感到很荣幸能坐在这个破烂的麻瓜小酒馆里，虽说这也许是世界上最不应该看到一个马尔福出现的地方了。显然，波特并没有邀请任何人进入他少有的内心世界，但他选择用自己的这段时间向德拉科敞开心扉。  
“是的，我想我知道为什么了。”德拉科又喝了一口他的酒。他开始慢慢喜欢这个味道了。  
他们默默地喝了几分钟，但并不觉得不舒服。最后，德拉科不得不问:“告诉我，波特，为什么在这个本应浪漫的节日里，要和我一起去小酒馆，而不是和某个漂亮的女人出去？”  
波特轻轻地放下杯子，思考了一会儿德拉科的问题：“那么这个怎么样。告诉我，马尔福，为什么答应和我一起度过这个应该很浪漫的节日，而不出去追求你喜欢的那个人呢？”  
德拉科狠狠瞪了他一眼：“我先问你的，而且谁说我真有喜欢的人？”  
波特对此则是露出一个异常淘气的笑容： “早前我们还在办公室的时候，你回避了我的问题，所以严格来说，我先问你，。而你转移了话题，这让我觉得你肯定爱上了某个人。”  
德拉科开始觉得暖和，他知道这并不是酒的缘故。他还没来得及制止自己，就对波特厉声说：“那你为什么在乎那个答案？”  
看到波特明显地退缩时，他立刻为自己尖刻的语气感到后悔。波特回答说:“因为我以为我们是朋友，朋友之间不讨论这个？那么是我唐突了。”  
德拉科长叹一声，觉得自己像个混蛋：“不是那样的，波特。只是…好吧，我确实喜欢某个人，但我知道告诉任何人那个人是谁，这都不是个好主意，所以，让我们略过它，好吗？”  
波特的表情变成了一种…理解？尽管他脸上的表情感觉怪怪的，但德拉科认为至少波特不再显得心烦意乱了。  
“行吧,”波特说：“那我来回答你的问题。”  
德拉科挑起一条眉毛：“你会回答？”  
“嗯，我想是这，。”他一边继续说，一边迅速地用指甲轻敲着酒杯：“没有什么女人，也不管她有多漂亮，漂亮的让我有兴趣在任何一天带她出去玩，哪怕是情人节这天。我只是知道我喜欢这家酒吧，我喜欢你的陪伴，这就是我今晚想做的事，因此我也实现了它。”  
尽管听波特说喜欢和他在一起很高兴，德拉科还是为此皱起眉头：“波特，我知道你自从和韦斯莱家的那个女孩分手后就再也没约会过，而那是一年前的事了，但至少有一个你会考虑约她出去的女人吧？”  
波特摇摇头：“不啊，没有的。”  
接着，某个想法突然在德拉科脑海里一闪而过：“你还爱着那个黄鼠狼？”  
“什么？！！”波特喊道：“不，我跟她分手了，记得吗？而且别那么叫她！”  
德拉科假笑着，然后假装摆摆手：“对不起，老习惯了。”然后他再次皱眉：“所以你不后悔跟她分手。”  
“梅林啊，不啊。我们还是当朋友比较好。”  
“我还是很难相信没有女人能让你看上眼。”  
“那么，就相信那一点，因为是事实。”  
波特突然把话题转到魁地奇上，显得很紧张。他显然不想再谈论他们的感情生活了。德拉科一点也不介意，所以他就直奔新话题，他们上次谈话中所有的不适感似乎都消失了。

时间如白驹过隙，但对德拉科来说就像只过了几分钟。在他和波特一起待在酒吧的三小时里，他俩一直边喝酒边聊天，尽管如此，也不过是喝了三杯麦芽啤酒有余。德拉科没感觉醉意上头，只是觉得全身暖融融的，他猜波特一定也是这样。尽管天色已晚，但德拉科对于波特的陪伴觉得太安逸了。此外，他俩根本不需要考虑后面两天事情，毕竟都周末了，谁还加班啊。  
他们滔滔不绝的谈论每件事，仿佛之前关于他俩各自浪漫的恋爱经历（或者单身狗经历）造成的尴尬局面从未发生过。最终，他们决定最后再喝一杯，然后各回各家。  
波特第二次拿着他们的酒（最后一杯）回来了，德拉科看得出来他的心情已经和之前不一样了，而他也从未见过这个样子的波特：他整个人情绪低落，一言不发，也没喝最后那杯酒，他的眼神飘忽不定，没有专注在任何事物上，这就说明他的心思不在这儿，他不再坐立不安，也没用手指继续敲击桌面，就那样待着。德拉科也不知道到底是怎么回事，但他不喜欢此刻这样的波特，他真得不能再忍受下去了。  
“好了，波特，”他差不多是把酒杯嗑在桌子上，一部分的酒撒了出来：“我们之前还玩得挺开心的，那么为啥你现在吊着脸？”  
波特闻言睁大了眼睛，又重新把视线集中的德拉科身上。他没回应，但德拉科能感觉到他有什么欲言又止。  
德拉科从不试图强迫波特说出他不想说的话，因为他清楚波特一旦想说的时候是会说出来的，但这次出于某种未知原因，德拉科不自觉的请求道：“说出来（到底啥事）。”  
决定的眼神在波特眼睛里一闪而过，然后波特开口道：  
“你是直的吗？”  
德拉科没料到这个问题，他眨了好几下眼睛，试图冷静下来。他祈祷自己很冷漠的对此作出回应：“你说啥？”  
波特不再紧张了——起码紧张感从他眼睛中消失了，它消失如此迅速，就像它出现时那样。他犹豫了一下，然后温顺地说：“我一直怀疑你到底是不是直的，你看，我有种预感…”他的声音越来越小，与此同时他的脸却红红的。  
“你有种预感。预感我是个直的？” 德拉科怀疑地问道，尽管他已经知道波特的真正意思。  
当波特说话时，他不敢直视德拉科的眼睛：“额，不，事实上…正相反。”  
好吧，这一天终于到来了，尽管德拉科真没做好应对的准备，但他必须保持镇静。  
他很平静，但声音明显有些颤抖：“如果你想知道我是不是同性恋，那就问吧。”  
他很感激波特花了一分钟才作出反应，这给了他一些时间来考虑如何回答这个。  
波特终于清了清嗓子，又和德拉科对视了一下：“你是同性恋吗?”  
德拉科决定不能撒谎，至少是对波特。至少不是在他俩经历了这一些，至少不是在他俩一起工作这么久，相处越来越好，成为朋友的时候。不管他有多害怕把真相告诉波特，既然他这么直率地问了，他就不能撒谎告诉波特他不是同性恋。他决定要诚实，所以准备回答。  
可是波特打断了他的话：“额，没事，你用回答这个，我就不该问这个。你是不是同性恋这点，我无所谓，只是我最近发现是因为…”  
现在，德拉科真的很好奇了，到底是什么让他露馅了？  
“因为…?”  
过了一会儿，波特才说：“有天我发现你盯着…某个家伙的屁股来着。”  
德拉科一脸困惑，说实在话的，他只盯着波特一人的屁股看，可他怎么会注意到这个呢？不可能啊。德拉科忽略了，波特一定是误解了他。  
“行吧，”德拉科警惕地说：“那么还有其他原因吗？”  
波特张嘴想回答，但是立刻又闭嘴了。过了一会儿后，他说：“没，忘了这个话题吧，显然你不是的，我很抱歉我问了这个。”  
“我从没否认我不是，因为…”德拉科深吸一口气，重申道：“我是个同。”  
波特的眼睛紧紧胶着着德拉科的，他没立即做出回应。德拉科感觉很不好，他觉得波特可能再也不想跟他打交道了。  
德拉科现在真的觉得天要塌了，他和自己迷恋（这种感情是他在其他人上从未有过的）的人一起坐在这家麻瓜酒吧。那个男人再也不会对他怀有同样的感情，在这种坐立不安的情形下，德拉科觉得他需要立刻离开这儿。  
又过了一会儿，他站起来：“波特，我该——”  
“哈利·波特？！”  
两个男人都转过身去，发现旁边桌子上有三个女人看着他们。她们看上去像德拉科和波特一样跟周围格格不入，她们穿着斗篷，无一不显示出她们正是女巫。更不用说他们认出了波特。  
波特看上去既惊恐又沮丧。德拉科知道，他从来没想到会在麻瓜界，在一个无名的小酒馆里被人发现。这里对他来说不再是安全的地方了。  
其中一个女人，就是刚才和波特说话的那个，从座位上站起来，自信地朝德拉科和波特的桌子走去。她激动得发抖，然后说:“我想应该是你。”  
“额，对不起，你是…?”波特尽量礼貌地问道。  
“我是詹妮斯·卡罗维…这两位是我的朋友，康特妮和玛利亚。”她最后才加上她朋友们的名字。当她把柔顺发亮的棕色长发甩到肩上时，德拉科才注意到她相当漂亮，他更仔细地端详着她的朋友们，发现她们都很漂亮。  
“我在魔法部体育运动司工作，”她继续道：“我知道你有多喜欢魁地奇，哈利。”  
“是的，”波特厌烦地嘟囔着：“听着…额…卡罗维小姐——”  
“别这么生分，叫我詹妮斯就好，”她冲他甜蜜地露出个微笑：“那么，哈利，你在情人节这天独自一人干嘛？”她突然盯着德拉科，并冲他恶狠狠地瞪了一眼。她不再那样“漂亮”了，她在讥讽他，然后冲他嘶嘶说道：“你是要走了吗？”  
德拉科静静地站在那里，看着这个女人用错误的方式想在波特的生活中拥有一席之地，德拉科知道波特没被她吸引，而且永远不会对她或她的朋友们产生兴趣，她们都是那种只在乎他的名气的“拜金物质女”，而这点让波特最为憎恶。  
但有一点她是对的，他是要离开了。尽管她轻蔑的声音真得想让德拉科抽出魔杖，然后朝她丢一大堆魔咒，让她哪好滚哪去。他还是勉强的露出一个微笑，诚恳地说：“是的，我要走了，祝你们晚安。”  
说完，他拿起围巾围在自己脖子上，转过身，然后走出酒吧。他没错过波特一瞬间睁大的眼睛以及乞求他别离开的眼神。但他俩开始关于他的性取向的对话，还有波特（对此毫无）反应，他觉得是时间该回家了。  
一走到外面，他就赶忙寻找适合幻影移形的地点。走过一小段路程之后，他发现一条昏暗的小巷，那里可以避开麻瓜们的 视线。他正要转身走进去，就听见背后传来某个人的脚步声。  
“马尔福！！”  
德拉科一听到是波特的声音就放慢了脚步，但他并没有完全停下来，他继续朝着巷子深处走去，也拒绝回头。但出于不知名原因，尽管他总想快点摆脱波特，但他依旧没有主动幻影移形。  
“他妈的到底出什么事了，马尔福！！！”波特边咒骂着边追上了德拉科。他一把抓住德拉科的肩膀，然后用力让他转身，面对他站好。他俩现在站的太近了，近到德拉科都能感受到波特温暖的气息——尤其是这会儿波特生气说话时的气息：“我不敢相信你竟然就把我丢在那里了！！！和一群疯女人在一起！！！”  
德拉科想后退一步，但是波特的手紧紧地抓着他的肩膀，一点儿挣脱的余地都没有。德拉科决定不要直视波特的眼睛。  
“你究竟真么啦？”波特继续：“我们还在讨论中，你怎么就离开呢？到底搞什么？！”  
德拉科厉声说道：“我们根本不是处在讨论阶段，我们处在你呆呆的看着我，好像我就是个怪胎的阶段！这就是为什么我从来没告诉你，我知道你对我有着不同的看法，但在我和你分享了这么私人的事情之后，你竟然连点儿反应都没有？？而且还是你叫我跟你分享的！！我很抱歉我真的不想在你面前再呆哪怕是一秒钟，你的反应真令人伤心，波特。另外，我只是给你一个可以真正约会的机会，别担心我了，就让我一人静静，然后你再去找个其他什么人当你搭档吧。”  
“什么？！！！”波特几乎狂笑出声，这使德拉科感觉更糟糕了：“行吧，你刚才说的话有很多问题的：首先，你甚至没有给我机会回应，我不知道你是否有意识到这一点，但是你在回答我的问题后大约三秒钟之内就站了起来；而且，你了解我，马尔福。你知道我永远不会喜欢那些女人，或者任何像她们一样的女人。最后，你不会真的认为我想找一个新的搭档吧？”  
德拉科认为他再也无法忍受和波特谈论他的性取向了，所以他略过了这个话题，他也放弃了关于女人的争论，因为他知道波特永远不会爱上像她们这样的女人。然而，他还是继续关于他们合作关系的争论。  
“你当然是想要一个新搭档，我不愚蠢，波特。”  
不知从何时起，波特渐渐冷静下来，他的双手仍然抓着德拉科的减半，同时还在德拉科的胳膊上来回的搓动，德拉科随后才意识到，波特是在尝试着让他暖和起来，因为他一直剧烈的颤抖。  
“你要知道这点，”波特柔声说道：“我不认为你是个怪胎，但是说实话，你现在的样子真的是蠢爆了。”  
“我怎么就蠢爆了？”德拉科防卫的回击。  
“因为你应该知道，我现在是根本不想再要一个新搭档了，更不用说咱俩合作完美，虽然到现在这个阶段还是花费了咱俩一些时间，而且我喜欢咱们现在这样，我不允许任何事毁了它。”  
德拉科悬着的心立马放下了，因为他看得出来波特相当真诚的说完这段话的。  
“所以你一点都不在意我是个同？”  
“一点也不，”波特回答。他探过身来，双臂环抱着德拉科让他暖和起来。他们紧紧的抱在一起，波特温暖的脸颊贴着德拉科几乎冻僵的脸庞。德拉科能感觉到波特深吸口气时，他胸膛的起伏。然后他舒口气，说:“我能告诉你一个秘密吗?”  
德拉科发觉一阵突如其来的寒意侵袭了他的背，这不是因为寒冷，这是因为波特低沉的嗓音，波特的有力的搂着他的双臂，以及波特拂过他耳边柔软的嘴唇。  
“秘密？”德拉科颤抖着问道：“什么样的秘密？”  
“我最大的秘密，我还没告诉任何人，我已经为此憋了好几个月。”德拉科感觉到波特边说，边露出了一个微笑：“关于我迷恋的那个人。”  
德拉科在仍然被波特牢牢抓住的情况下，拼命的向后退了一步：？“你这个骗子！你告诉我你没有迷恋任何人。”  
“不啊，”波特说话的语气就像是给一个小孩子解释那样耐心：“你只问为是否有那样一个女人可以让我考虑开始约会，而我诚实地回答了那个问题。”  
德拉科过了一会儿才反应过来波特对于“女人”一词的强调：“你真不是想告诉我你是个同吧？”  
波特咯咯咯地笑了。“你知道，我还不是很确定这点儿，这有点儿把我搞糊涂了，这也是我没有告诉任何一人的原因，我所知道的是，我现在只是被一个特殊的男人所吸引，也许我只是因为他才成了同。”  
“哈哈真好笑，现在，老实坦白，那个幸运的男人是谁？”  
“那么，你真觉得公平么？”波特露出一个假笑：“我是说，你也没告诉我你迷恋着谁。”  
德拉科确信此刻他的脸红透了，而且波特现在又用双手轻轻揉着他的背，他的脸肯定更红了。德拉科再一次回避了“谁是他心中的那个人”的话题，决心要找出波特迷恋的那个人。  
“你刚提到你已经暗恋了他有好几个月，那么你为什么不告诉他？你可是哈利·他妈的·波特，谁会拒绝你？”  
“好问题，”波特停顿了一下：“我知道我的名字对他来说不算什么，这也是众多我喜欢他的原因之一。”  
“不是黄鼠狼吧？”德拉科惊恐地问道。  
“梅林啊，不是！”波特大笑着被自己呛了一口：“差得远了。”  
“那么是谁？”德拉科沮丧的抱怨道。  
波特忽略了这个问题，相反，他继续回答德拉科早先提出的问题：“我没告诉他的大部分原因是因为我觉得他不会对我有同样的感觉。他是个相当狡猾的家伙，而且他从不说出他的想法和感受，因此有点害怕被拒绝的，所以，你懂，被拒绝根本不是什么好玩的事、”  
德拉科大笑一声打断了他的话：“你啥时候被拒绝过？”  
“四年级，当我邀请球·张去圣诞舞会的时候。”  
“我敢打赌那是你唯一一次被拒绝，四年级的那次，这不算啥的好么。”  
“你害得我跑题了好么，马尔福。”波特抱怨道，德拉科闭上嘴让波特继续：“不管怎样，这不仅仅是害怕被拒绝，我最担心的是一旦告诉他，会毁了一切。”  
德拉科更困惑了：“告诉他怎么就让你感觉毁了一切呢？”  
“其实，我们已经很接近了，而且我也很好奇如果真告诉他了，会不会把他吓跑。虽然我真的很喜欢他，当我不想冒失去他这个朋友的风险，我也不想让他从我生活中一并消失，这真的很令人担忧。”  
“这令人担忧？”德拉科问道，他才意识到波特一直在用过去式叙述。他国储常常担心这些问题，但现在听起来貌似他能告诉那个男人他对他的感觉。“那么，你觉得现在你跟他有机会了？你觉得你能向他坦白你对他的感觉？”  
“是的，我觉得他能接受这个，事实上，我几乎可以肯定他对我有同样的感觉。”  
“那么你他妈的杵在我面前干嘛？”德拉科大吼着掩饰自己的失落，他不能表现出来，他觉得一切都完蛋了，尽管波特是对男人有兴趣，但是那个男人永远不会是德拉科。“那么就去告诉他，你这个蠢货！”  
“我会的。”波特咧嘴笑了起来：“那你就不好奇我怎么这么确信告诉他不会有任何问题？”  
“也不是，”德拉科抱怨道。但波特首先是他的朋友，当德拉科一心只想成为那个人的时候，真的不想听波特这样谈论那个人，但如果波特需要谈论这件事，德拉科就会洗耳恭听：“不过，你显然想告诉我，那就说吧。”  
“那么，”波特开口：“他显然没有告诉我他是否对我有感觉，原因可能和我没有告诉他的完全一样。不过，我也很可能大错特错，他对我毫无感觉。但周一发生了一件有趣的事情，让我开始认为这是可能的。”波特停顿了一下，德拉科以为这是他故意造成颇具戏剧性的效果，然后波特继续:“我发现他盯着我的屁股看。”  
德拉科立刻回想起波特之前有说他看见德拉科盯着某个家伙的屁股看，但是,不，这是个巧合。肯定有许多人经常盯着波特的屁股看。德拉科拒绝自己产生这样的想法——波特说的那个人可能指的是他。德拉科还没来得及想出什么对策，波特又说话了。  
“起初我没想太多，也许是我想象出来的，也许我只是有一个漂亮的屁股，任何人都被它吸引。”  
德拉科对此嗤之以鼻。波特没有理睬这个小小的打扰。  
“但在那之后，我开始更多地观察他，真正地关注起我们之间的互动。我看着他，发现他也在看着我。现在对我来说，很明显，身体上的吸引是相互的，但远不止这些。更多的像是我们如何与对方交谈，如何在对方身边行动。这只能说明我们喜欢对方。我没搞明白我们怎么从来没有注意到我们之间发生的所有微妙的调情。见鬼，甚至还有那些我们从未认真对待过的明显的调情。我从未想过我俩竟然都没看破，他妈的，那些明明很明显的好嘛。”  
“我冻死了，波特。你能直接说重点吗？”德拉科试图让自己的声音听起来既无聊又恼怒，但实际上，他的好奇心还不止于此。  
“马上就是了，”波特紧紧的环抱住了德拉科，冰开始用手摩挲着德拉科的胳膊，然后继续：“所以大致上，我开始相信他也对我有感觉。我一得出这个结论，就决定去做。我约他出去，哪怕就算是情人节当天。”  
德拉科猛地吸了口气，不敢相信自己的耳朵。他一定是误解波特的话了。当然，他确实在星期一盯着波特的屁股（不过，他每天都盯)。但他现在仍清晰地记得那一天，就在那天，他从圣芒戈出院了…那天，他得到了一盒心形巧克力…那天，他以为自己差点被波特抓到在他看他的屁股。而且，今晚是情人节，波特要他和他一起喝一杯，但这并不意味着…  
“我太紧张了，”他的双臂仍然环抱着德拉科，但他的头稍微后仰，这样他们就能互相对视对方了。虽然他的脸上显露出一个可爱的笑容，但看上去确实有点焦虑：“谁知道呢，也许我还是想太多，他对我没什么特别的感觉，但我再也受不了了，我至少得试一试，所以，我请他下班后和我一起喝一杯，我想他不知道我想把这次喝酒变成一次正式的约会，但他还是答应了，于是我们——”  
“波特，我发誓，如果你现在还不闭嘴吻我，我就要——”  
波特吻了他，别的似乎都无关紧要了。德拉科还在发抖，但波特的嘴唇很温暖，戴着手套的一只手轻轻地抬起德拉科的下巴，波特用一只胳膊搂着德拉科的腰把他拉得更近了，德拉科也用手抚住波特的后颈把拉他得更近了。  
波特紧紧地吻着德拉科的嘴唇，坚定而温柔，他对德拉科的渴望是显而易见的。但波特似乎不愿在最初的一吻之后更进一步。相反，德拉科需要更多。他已经等了太久，他要充分利用它。  
德拉科张开嘴，用舌尖逗弄着波特的下唇。让德拉科高兴的是，这似乎鼓励了波特。波特发出一声低低的呻吟，小得德拉科差点没听到，然后波特张开嘴。德拉科的头稍微歪向一边。当他们的舌头触碰之时，简单的触碰突然变成了一场争夺统治权的战斗。波特最后赢了，而德拉科一点儿也不介意。  
波特那深刻的而又占有式的吻比任何温暖咒能更快的使德拉科暖和起来。他尝起来就像他们喝过的麦芽酒和某种独一无二波特式的混合物，妈的，波特的吻技真是太棒了。  
他们分开了，气喘吁吁的。德拉科一点儿也不觉得冷了，所以他打算继续和波特接吻。只是波特不让他这么做，他伸出手去握住德拉科还放在他脖子上的手。  
“你冰死了。”波特一边说，一边用自己戴着手套的双手揉搓着德拉科的手。  
“我很好。”德拉科坚持说，他确信自己很好。  
“他妈的太棒了，你那天杀的冰凉的手快把我的脖子冻僵了。”波特还是咯咯笑着，但还是露出担忧：“我送你回家吧。”  
“波特，我不想回家。”德拉科吼道：“别装绅士了，继续吻我。”  
“我没装，”波特坚持：“好吧，如果你不想去你的公寓，那我们就去我家。”  
“你要我到你家去吗?”德拉科难以置信地问。  
“当然。”波特耸耸肩说：“我们的约会还没结束，但我不想让你冻坏了。”  
“这…合适吗？”德拉科猛地红了脸——这问的什么问题。他并不是假正经，他当然已经想要波特好久了，但他不确定波特在想什么。  
波特看上去很高兴，但他没有笑出声。相反，他温和地回答:“我不期待什么。我们可以只吃垃圾食品和看电视。或者任何你想做的，真的。”  
德拉科皱皱眉，“看电视?”  
“嗨呀，你被邀请了，”波特笑着说。“抓紧”。  
德拉科还没来得及抗议，波特又把他抱在怀里，原地转了个身。片刻之后，他们来到了波特家的门前台阶上，德拉科若有所思盯着面前。  
“这不是布莱克家的老房子吗?”  
“是的,”波特说。“这是我从教父那儿继承来的，别担心，我搬进来的时候就把它重新装修了。”  
德拉科并不担心房子的样子。他更关心的是他们一进屋会发生什么，就好像有第二个波特邀请德拉科进来，他们之间的一切都将会不一样。德拉科当然知道自己想要什么，但波特到底想要什么?  
当波特抽出魔杖要先解除他的防御咒以便让德拉科允许进入房间时，德拉科把手放在他的手腕上阻止了他：“先等等。”  
“怎么了?”  
德拉科花了一会儿想了想怎样合适表达他的想法：“我不被轻易邀请到任何人家里，但现在更是如此，即便是到你家。但是，一旦你让我跨过这个门槛，不管你喜不喜欢，我们之间的一切都会改变。所以，我建议你在让我进去之前认真考虑一下这个事实。”  
波特深情地望着他，那双祖母绿的眼睛比平时更明亮，即使在黑暗中也是如此：“我同样，我从未让任何人进入我家。”他突然向前倾了倾身子，又一次甜蜜的封住了德拉科的嘴唇。他几乎没有停下来说话，每说一个字，他的嘴唇仍然贴着德拉科的嘴唇：“我不介意改变，尤其是你和我今后在沙发上拥吻的时候。”  
德拉科仰头笑了起来，对这种老掉牙的回答完全放心了：“多么富有魅力的回答唷,波特。”  
波特微笑着：“我能说什么呢?今天是情人节，为了赢得你的心，我不得不使出浑身解数。”  
德拉科松开了波特的手腕，好让他们进入他的房子。波特一解除防御咒，就推开了门。他走了进去，然后转过身，向德拉科伸出一只手。  
“好吧，祝贺你干得非常好，”德拉科伸出手握住波特的，答道：“因为你绝对赢得了我的心。”  
波特几乎是把德拉科拖了进去，德拉科随他去了。一等德拉科跨过门槛，他就立刻把门关上了。


End file.
